


Fire Eyes

by SavageDarling



Series: Hicsqueak One Shots [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cause she should be shared, Dorothea Ward is my original character, F/F, Hicsqueak, I love her already, Jealous Hecate, She's half Indian half white but her skin is still pretty dark, You can use her if you ever want to, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: A prompt on Tumblr on my account bringmethegayagenda. You can find it there. But anyway, Pippa has gotten into a habit of going to Cackles to see Hecate, also for business reasons. She brings her Deputy Head and jealous Hecate ensues.





	Fire Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MY BABIES AND MY NEW OC DOROTHEA WARD WITH HER GOLDEN SKIN AND LIGHT BROWN FLOWING HAIR AND EMERALD EYES AND AJLKDAJSFEAISORE I LOVE HER SO MUCH.

There are many things Pippa has done to purposefully get Hecate’s attention or to purposefully upset or distract her. Which is why Pippa is sad to say that this, well she had nothing to do with it.

Pippa is used to being at Cackle’s now. She’s become used to the cool air in the hallways and the dark stone of its walls. She comes on official school business, because, in her words, “they can both benefit from understanding better how the other school works.” When Ada questions why they never visit Pentangle’s Academy Pippa simply says its because Ada never asks. Ada says fair enough and proceeds not to ask. Pippa thinks she knows, secretly, why the other witch has truly come to Cackle’s.

This time however, Pippa has come for actual school related business. She wants to ask Ada and Hecate about how they run their potions class, because she wants her students to become the best they can be and feels that she is failing them in the potions department. Hecate’s students always come out ahead in University so Pippa is there to observe and better her school. So she does the rational thing and brings her deputy headmistress along to help her observe, what could go wrong?

Pippa has barely touched the ground with her deputy when Hecate and Ada are in front of her. “Well met.” Pippa says with a smile on her face as she bows to Hecate and Ada. They do the same and Pippa turns to introduce her deputy. “I’m so glad to be back at Cackle’s and I’d like you both to meet my deputy head, Dorothea Ward.”

“Well met.” Dorothea says to Ada and Hecate. Pippa chances a glance at Hecate then and is surprised to find that her eyebrows are raised to her hairline and her nostrils are flared. 

Ada is quick to respond but Hecate’s voice comes out like molasses and if she doesn’t stop Pippa thinks she might no longer be able to control herself and she’ll just have to kiss her right there with every witch in sight.

Hecate stares at her deputy throughout the rest of the day, eyes either piercing or wide and surprised. Neither look bodes well for Dorothea and Pippa knows this.

Pippa tries to figure out what’s going on in Hecate’s mind. At first she fears she’s crossed a line school wise, because Dorothea is a deputy and so is Hecate but that seems wrong after time spent between the four of them. Hecate isn’t angry and Dorothea is simply here to learn.

Then Pippa assumes, because Hecate won’t stop staring, that she finds Dorothea attractive. Pippa would not blame her. The woman has skin like golden honey, and her light brown hair cascades around her shoulder in loose curls. Her eyes are like emeralds and if Pippa stopped long enough to think about it she does see how Hecate could find the slightly younger woman attractive, but somehow the look in Hecate’s eyes doesn’t read that way.

Pippa finally lands on an answer that leaves her rather amused. Hecate seems jealous. The thought comes to her just after lunch. The four of them are in Ada’s office and Hecate is explaining how she marks her students essays and potion attempts. Dorothea lays a hand on Pippa’s upper arm to get her attention and when Hecate’s eyes catch the movement they flare up like they’ve caught on fire.

Pippa allows a small smile to graze her lips and continues going over the markings. “I don’t think I could implement such a harsh grading scale into my classroom but I will take your lessons into consideration.” Pippa backs away from the markings and decides she’s going to have fun with this whole thing.

She places her fingertips against Dorothea’s lower arm and says, “Do you think we can have the second years attempt a hair color changing potion?”

Dorothea nods, unaware of what Pippa’s doing and used to small touches from her headmistress. “I think with enough preparation they can accomplish it.”

Hecate looks like she just might boil over and Pippa restrains from laughing or smiling at the reaction.

For the rest of the afternoon Pippa finds little ways to touch her deputy, a hand on the upper arm, a bump of the shoulders, or even so boldly as grabbing ahold of Dorothea’s hand. Pippa has never been averse to touching or signs of simple affection and Dorothea knows this but she also knows Pippa is messing with her. Pippa’s never been the best at subtlety.

It takes 2 more Potions classes to get Hecate to finally snap. Pippa thought she’d last longer but its nearing dinner time and Hecate has apparently had enough. “Must the two of you insist on flirting relentlessly or are we ever going to get any work done?”

Pippa is speechless and Dorothea smiles a bit. “You think that was flirting?” She simply asks. When Hecate doesn’t respond Pippa’s deputy continues. “That isn’t even close to flirting. This is flirting.”

Pippa raises an eyebrow as Dorothea turns to her and bites her lip. “Yes?” Pippa asks as Dorothea takes a step towards and runs her hand slowly down her neck.

Pippa has to admit she’s good at this. Dorothea places her other hand on Pippa’s collarbone and plays with the edge of the neckline of her dress. “Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely ravishing in the color pink?”

Dorothea is about to step back from the game she and Pippa are playing when Hecate decides who exactly gets to touch Pippa that way. “Hands off.” is all she says, but her voice is fast and vicious and Pippa is starry eyed staring at Hecate.

Ada is sitting at her desk, watching the entire thing unfold before her and rolling her eyes. Dorothea takes a couple steps back, because she simply has to. The space she had previously been is now occupied by one Hecate Hardbroom and she has to say she’s terrified.

Pippa places a hand on Hecate’s upper arm and says, “Hecate?” When the taller witch turns with fire in her eyes Pippa grabs a hold of her wrist and says, “That’s it. We’re going, now!” Pippa doesn’t even give her time to process as she drags her out of the room behind her.

Pippa does not stop until the two of them stand in Hecate’s front room. When the door is closed behind them Pippa spins on Hecate and brings her into a searing kiss, which Hecate quickly reciprocates.

When they pull apart, moments later, Pippa lets out a giggle. Hecate stutters and says, “I thought, no, I assumed. What?” She can barely form sentences and Pippa runs her fingers against her strong jawline.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks Hecate, years if you want. Our whole lives if you want me to go that far. If I’d known all it took was a little jealousy to set you a blaze I’d have flirted with other witches in front of you a long time ago.” Pippa sighs and looks at Hecate who can’t seem to respond.

She magics away their shoes and uses their height difference, which she used to detest, to rest her head in the crook of Hecate’s neck. After a moment of silence Hecate speaks, “Pipsqueak, you will be the death of me yet.”

Things are said past that. Unimportant things that do not include a very amused deputy head by the name of Dorothea Ward. Unimportant things that do not require clothes or shoes or markings. Unimportant things which Pippa smiles about for weeks to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Prompts are always greatly appreciated! If anyone ever wants me to write Hackle (or any other ship) just know Im open to the idea(Even though Hicsqueak is my fav).


End file.
